PILOT STUDIES: ABSTRACT The AR3T 2.0 pilot funding program seeks proposals from basic and clinical scientists. The goal of this program is to promote the development of novel Regenerative Rehabilitation paradigms by providing investigators with a platform to test logistics, generate hypotheses, and prepare an application for extramural funding (Specific Aim 1). The AR3T 2.0 pilot funding program is open to junior faculty and mid-level career faculty, as well as to more senior faculty who are looking to expand their research into the domain of Regenerative Rehabilitation. As the need arises, this funding mechanism provides investigators with the opportunity to partner with participating AR3T 2.0 laboratories so as to gain access to equipment, resources and expertise that may not be otherwise available at their home institution. Calls for applications are released in June/July, with letters of intent due immediately following the Annual Symposium for Regenerative Rehabilitation. From the letters of intent, the Oversight Team selects 6-8 applications for full proposal submission, which are generally due mid-January. In Specific Aim 2, we will expand the pilot funding program to include a new mechanism for sponsoring grant supplements. This mechanism will support the addition of a rehabilitation component to an existing regenerative medicine-/tissue engineering-based parent grant. It is anticipated that this program will increase the efficiency of launching novel Regenerative Rehabilitation investigations by leveraging resources and infrastructure that are already in place. As detailed in Specific Aim 1, awards will be made following a formalized application submission and review process. Importantly, AR3T 2.0 will provide collaborative support to investigators as appropriate with the goal of ensuring that the implementation of rehabilitation protocols is rigorous and reproducible.